For a display panel with a fingerprint recognition function, in order to better achieve a full screen design and prevent a fingerprint recognition region from occupying space of a non-display area, currently, an under-screen fingerprint technology may be used to reuse a display area as the fingerprint recognition region. When the display area is reused as the fingerprint recognition region, a fingerprint recognition unit is provided in a part of the display panel corresponding to the fingerprint recognition region. When performing the fingerprint recognition, light emitted by a light source is reflected by a finger and then gets into the fingerprint recognition region, which in turn recognizes ridges and valleys of the fingerprint based on the received reflected light. However, with the current structure of the display panel, the light reflected by the finger has a low transmittance within the display panel, resulting in a small amount of reflected light received by the fingerprint recognition unit, thereby leading to the low detection accuracy.